Pretty eyes
by Amy Tsubasa
Summary: Observé el mar, tan profundo y azul. Si nuestros hijos tenían ojos azules como los de ella no habría gran problema, también tendrían ojos bonitos ¿No? Para la semana Korroh


No entendía el afán de mi abuelo de que lo acompañara a la Tribu Agua del Sur, para conocer al nuevo Avatar ¡Yo no quería conocer el nuevo Avatar! Para mí el Avatar siempre sería Aang y ningún otro y esos jamás de los jamases cambiaria.

—Iroh, deja de estar tan malhumorado y disfruta del viaje—sugirió mi abuelo al verme pasar por centésima vez frente a él, en mi ir y venir dentro del camarote.

—Sí claro, creo que voy a salir a admirar el fabuloso paisaje, blanco entre más blanco— respondí sarcásticamente a lo que mi abuelo soltó un sonoro suspiró.

— ¿Quieres té? Tal vez te caliente y aleje ese malhumor de ti— preguntó tomando la tetera y comenzando a calentar el agua.

—Porque no— respondí a su ofrecimiento, dejándome caer en uno de los cojines.

—Iroh, me gustaría que trataras de hacer amistad con Korra.

—Es una niña, no quiero ser su niñera— respondí molesto, si no quería conocerla que le hacía creer que quisiera ser su amigo.

—Tú sabes que Aang hizo muchas cosas durante su vida, pero a pesar de ser el Avatar, muchas de esas grandiosas cosas no las hubiera logrado sin la compañía de sus amigos. Ser el Avatar conlleva una gran responsabilidad y el cargar con todo el peso del equilibrio del mundo puede ser solitario, Iroh te pido que no permitas que Korra se sienta sola.

Cuando mi abuelo me observó con sus profundos ojos ámbar me sentí azorado, sólo había pensado en mí, me había comportado como todo un príncipe malcriado.

—Voy a intentar hacerme amigo del avatar, abuelo Zuko— dije como si no fuera la gran cosa, mi abuelo sonrió feliz por mi respuesta.

Cuando desembarcamos temblé de frío a pesar del pesado abrigo que portaba, honestamente no podía entender como alguien podía soportar vivir en este clima tan extremo.

—Me alegra mucho verte de nuevo, Zuko.

—Es un placer también para mí, Katara.

—Y ese deber ser el pequeño Iroh, vaya que has crecido.

—Le ofrezco mis saludos, maestra Katara.

—Siempre tan formal, tu madre te ha educado como todo un caballero—dijo a la par que despeinaba mi cabello con sus manos.

— ¿Y dónde está el Avatar? —preguntó mi abuelo, a lo que la maestra Katara solo emitió una risita nerviosa.

—Bueno, se supone que debería estar aquí para recibirlos, pero…

— ¡Abran paso, si no quieren sentir los puños del avatar!—gritaba una pequeña niña montada en lo que parecía ser un cachorro de… ¿oso?, el animal frenó bruscamente frente a nosotros, dejándonos a mi abuelo y a mí cubiertos de pies a cabeza de nieve.

— ¡Avatar Korra, baje de esa cosa!— gritó escandalizado uno de los maestros que habían venido a recibirnos.

—No es una cosa, es un perro oso polar y su nombre es Naga— contestó enojada acompañada de un gruñido de su compañera, como apoyando lo dicho por el avatar, con lo cual logro hacer saltar al hombre de forma temerosa y soltar un chillido.

La niña morena bajo de un salto del perro oso y al darse cuenta de nuestra presencia, se ocultó rápidamente detrás de las piernas de Katara, lazándonos miradas avergonzadas de vez en cuando.

¿Qué diablos pasaba con esa niña, de un momento a otro se comportaba como una salvaje y al siguiente era toda dulzura y timidez? Me pregunté mientras sacudía mi ropa de la nieve, molestó.

—Mucho gusto en conocerla, avatar Korra— saludó mi abuelo haciendo una reverencia y sonriéndole. Ella poco a poco comenzó a acercarse a él, observándolo de manera curiosa.

—Mucho gusto señor del fuego…

—Zuko, dime solo Zuko.

—Mucho gusto, Zuko— respondió sonriente.

—Korra, Katara y yo tenemos cosas que tratar ¿Porqué no le muestra un poco el lugar a mi nieto? – le preguntó a la morena la cual me lanzó una mirada de soslayo, cuando nuestros ojos hicieron contacto, aparto su mirada bruscamente avergonzada.

Yo observé el lugar fastidiado, ¿Mostrarme el lugar? Lo único que veía eran montones de nieve cada uno igual de interesante que el anterior. Mi abuelo antes de partir me guiño el ojo divertido, al parecer su idea era que mientras paseaba con Korra me amistara con ella. La niña se acercó a mí tímidamente, jugando nerviosamente con sus manos.

—Entonces… mmm… ¿Te gustaría ir a la ciudad?— preguntó mientras se mordía el lavo inferior y sus mejillas se coloreaban de rojo.

Al observar la arquitectura tuvo que reconocer que estaba en lo incorrecto al pensar que la tribu agua era aburrido, la arquitectura de sus edificios aunque rustica era hermosa, y tenía varios puestos comerciales interesantes.

Pero mientras caminaba por las calles no pude evitar fijarme en que Korra parecía incomoda ante mi presencia, ¿Era a caso que no le caía bien?, pero ¿Porqué? Yo no le había hecho nada, es más contrario a mis anteriores propósitos no había hecho más que mostrarme amable con ella.

— ¿No te caigo bien?— preguntó harto de la situación.

— ¿Eh?—emitió confundía.

— ¿Por qué no me miras? ¿No te caigo bien?— pregunté nuevamente.

—Tú me caes bien…es que… me gustas, no, quiero decir… ¡Tus ojos!, ¡Tus ojos me gustan!— respondió alarmada escondiendo su cara entre sus pequeñas manos.

Yo carraspeé incomodo con la cara roja, ¡Yo y mi gran bocota! Ahora no solo ella estaba apenada si no yo también. Me recrimine, mientras la veía y observaba que ella también tenía bonitos ojos, azules y profundos como el mar, además de sus mejillas coloradas que eran tan tiernas que me daban ganas de… ¡Detente Iroh! ¿Qué demonios piensas? Sacudí mi cabeza tratando de que aquellos pensamientos desaparecieran.

— Mmmm… y tú… ¿Cómo vas con tu práctica de fuego control?— pregunté tratando de desviar mi atención hacia otra cosa que no fueran sus mejillas y lo que me provocaban hacerle.

—Bien, en unos cuantos días seré capaz de patear traseros ¿Tú eres maestro fuego verdad? —inquirió interesada, el sonrojo en sus mejillas había desparecido lo cual logro calmarme.

—Sí, mi abuelo Zuko me ha entrenado desde de pequeño.

— ¿Quieres pelear conmigo? —preguntó aún un poco cohibida.

— ¡Claro que no!, no quiero a toda la orden del loto blanco sobre mí, si te lastimo.

—Tú no vas a lastimarme, yo soy el Avatar, si alguien debe tener miedo de salir lastimado ese eres tú—se jactó en mi cara ¿Qué rayos pasaba? ¿Dónde demonios había quedado la niña tímida de hace rato? ¿Qué acaso tenía un interruptor, para pasar de dulce a salvaje?

—Tú no eres el Avatar, eres un niña— comenté burlón señalando su baja estatura, ya que a lo mucho me llegaba al pecho.

— ¡Tú también eres un niño!— replico señalándome.

—Soy un adolescente y uno más maduro de lo que tú nunca serás a mi edad, por cierto.

—Oh, es que el príncipe de la nación del fuego es un cobarde, tiene miedo que una niña seis años menor que él, le pateé su real trasero.

—Sé lo que tratas de hacer y no me vas a convencer.

—Y ¿Qué es lo que trato de hacer?—preguntó sonriente.

—Tratas de provocarme, pero de ningún modo voy a pelear contigo.

— ¿De ningún modo? ¿Estás seguro?

—Sí– corte de manera tajante.

—Bueno pues, Iroh, yo el avatar Korra te reto a un ¡Agni Kai!— exclamó eufórica.

— ¿Queeé?, por lo menos sabes qué es un Agni Kai.

— ¡Agni kai! ¡Agni Kai! ¡Agni Kai!...—canturreó de manera irritante.

— ¡Bien, vamos a tener un Agní Kai!—exclamé furioso observando cómo Korra daba saltos de felicidad por haberse salido con la suya ¿De dónde demonios había sacado lo del Agni kai? —Sólo lo hago porque el honor me exige aceptar tú desafió, no vayas a llorar si te lastimó— aclaré.

—Sí, sí como sea, vamos al lugar donde será el duelo— sin darme tiempo de replicar me arrastró hasta un lugar desierto seguidos por su perro-oso.

— ¿Listo, principito?— preguntó mientras comenzaba a tomar posición de ataque.

Bien, esa niña se acababa de ganar, que colocará su nombre en mí recién inaugurada lista de personas no gratas.

—Empecemos—contesté serio, de manera inmediata la pequeña salvaje comenzó a lanzarme bolas de fuego, los cuales esquive con un poco de dificultad. Debía admitir que era talentosa para su edad pero bastante impulsiva, cuando observé un punto muerto me lancé contra ella.

— ¿Te rindes?—pregunté con mi puño, muy cerca de su cara. Ella me miró molesta haciendo un adorable puchero — ¿Te rindes?— cuestioné nuevamente.

—Me rindo—murmuró de manera incomprensible, pero me di por satisfecho.

—Ahora di que soy el mejor maestro fuego.

—No lo diré — contestó mirándome molesta.

—Dilo—pedí nuevamente.

—No—contestó, lanzándome una sonrisa maliciosa de la que no me percate hasta que ya fue muy tarde. Mi cuerpo estaba cubierto de nieve, nieve que ella estaba manejando con su agua control, ahora parecía una bola de nieve con patas — ¡Jajajajaja!— se reía en mi cara, al ver que no podía dar ni un paso, con mi recién ganado gran volumen.

— ¡Eso es trampa!— reclamé furioso.

—Claro que no, el Agni Kai ya había terminado— contraataco sacando la lengua en un gesto gracioso.

—Bien, no hiciste trampa, ahora sáqueme de aquí— le pedí amablemente.

—No sé, Mr. Calor, eres el más grande maestro fuego ¿No?, es solo nieve derrítela—dijo observándome.

—Korra…

—Te ayudaré, solamente si dices que soy el más genial Avatar de todos los tiempos y prometes que te casaras conmigo.

—Eres el más genial Avatar de todos los tiempos y prometo que me casare contigo…—proclamé desesperado por salir de mi prisión, sin procesar las palabras que había dicho hasta que ya fue muy tarde ¿Casarse? ¿Había dicho casarme con ella? ¿Yo y el Avatar? ¿Casados?

Me liberó y comenzamos a caminar por la Ciudad sin rumbo fijo, aún no me recuperaba de lo anterior, aunque viéndolo bien no podía ser tan malo casarme con ella algún día ¿No? Cuando fuéramos mayores, ella era divertida y cuando fuera mayor seguro sería una chica muy bonita.

— ¿Por qué quieres casarte conmigo?—pregunté, curioso.

Ella me observó con sus grandes ojos azules y sus hermosas mejillas coloreadas de carmesí, tratando de responder.

—Tienes… bonitos ojos, quiero que mis hijos también tengan… bonitos ojos dorados— respondió tímidamente.

— ¡Avatar Korra! Al fin pude encontrarla — gritó un miembro de la orden de loto blanco que se acercaba agitado hasta nosotros. —Príncipe Iroh— me saludó cortésmente, para volver a dirigirse a mi acompañante— Avatar Korra, tiene que regresar a sus entrenamientos.

—No olvides tu promesa—me pido con las mejillas aún sonrojadas, sin darme tiempo de contestar comenzó su marcha con su perro oso a un lado.

Regresé al barco donde mi abuelo ya me esperaba con una sonrisa, teníamos que embarcar de nuevo ya que aún teníamos que viajar a la Tribu Agua del Norte.

— ¿Entonces, te hiciste amigo del Avatar? — preguntó mi abuelo.

—No— contesté, haciendo que mi abuelo pusiera una cara de decepción— Pero creo que es mi prometida— mi abuelo me observó atentamente y al ver que no mentía comenzó a reír.

—Vaya que no pierdes el tiempo, con qué quieres seguir con la tradición de tu viejo abuelo de perseguir al avatar— comentó mientras me palmeaba la espalda.

Observé el mar, tan profundo y azul. Si nuestros hijos tenían ojos azules como los de ella no habría gran problema, también tendrían ojos bonitos ¿No?

* * *

**Este fic era para la semana Korroh pero no lo pude terminar a tiempo, aún así ya que lo terminé me decidí en publicarlo. Espero que les guste ;)**


End file.
